Gas or electric stoves and ovens and microwave ovens are found in most homes and apartments, and also in some office buildings, for example. Fires are often accidentally started by such appliances if they are left unattended. A smoke detector in the vicinity of the fire is able to detect smoke caused by the fire and activate an alarm to alert people about the fire. However, until someone arrives at the appliance to shut off the appliance after being alerted by the activated smoke detector, the appliance may continue to fuel the fire.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.